Protect Them
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: Set after the end of 3.03 (so, spoilers). Still sitting by the fire, David asks a favour of Killian.


**AN: I wrote a one-shot that's actually just a one-shot!**

The flames had lowered to mostly embers, but although he knew that he should fetch more wood, or at least stir the fire, nothing could have made him move. He sat with his back against a log, his legs spread out before him, his hook resting on his thigh. They'd all sat in silence for a long time. When Emma had eventually dozed off, she'd slipped sideways until her head was resting on his shoulder. Slowly, carefully, he'd adjusted their position as best as he could without waking her so that his arm wrapped around her, her back pressed against his chest and her head lying back against his shoulder.

He kept his grip loose, knowing very well that if she woke up to find them like that, she'd probably be less than thrilled, but he didn't care; he'd take this selfish moment while he could. For someone who was used to looking after himself he hadn't given himself much of them lately.

He'd been pleasantly surprised by how easy things had been between them tonight. Even though she'd lost her magic, having Tink on their side had apparently eased some of Emma's fears, at least for now. They had a probable way to get in, even if they didn't have a plan yet, and any progress was good on this cursed island. When they'd set up camp she'd helped him collect wood for a fire, and had sat beside him in simple companionship as they let themselves relax a little for the night. Her smiles were rare these days, but he'd coaxed one out of her with the way he'd used his hook to open the coconut for her. It was good to put it to a use that wasn't violent or angry.

Looking across the fire, felt a heaviness settle in his stomach that never really stayed far away, these days. David sat with his back to a rock, his wife Snow cradled in his arms as she slept, rubbing her shoulder gently as he held her. He'd developed a grudging respect for the man - one that he hoped was returned - and the thought of his death actually pained him. Partially because he strangely saw a bit of himself in the man, but also because of the effect that his death would have on Emma. He hated keeping this secret but he knew that it wasn't his to tell.

It felt like since David had confided in him, the prince had let go of the doubt and scepticism that he made a large show of toward the pirate. He had a feeling that he certainly wouldn't have been all right with how he held his daughter this time yesterday.

From the look on his face, David had higher priorities than caring for the fire as well. Looking back down at Emma, he grimaced at the bumps covering her arms. The night was starting to get cooler, and he probably should at least be getting Emma to a bed. Instead he held her a little closer. In a minute. Soon.

'When I'm gone, you'll have to protect them.'

Killian's eyes snapped up to meet David's in the dim light from the fire. The prince was looking at him with determination, his jaw set.

'There might still be a way,' Killian said carefully, keeping his voice low.

David shook his head slowly. 'There isn't a way. You said so yourself. There's no other fairies on this island, right?'

Killian hesitated, unwilling to bear him the bad news. 'Not that I know of, mate. You have a fairy in your Storybrooke though, yes? Perhaps if we get back in time -'

'You said I had weeks, if not days.' David looked down at his sleeping wife. 'We still have to find Henry, and then find a way back. I know better than to hold hope for that option.'

They fell back into silence. Killian let his eyes fall on Emma again, and he brushed a few strands of hair out of the way so that he could see her face more clearly. He couldn't decide if he liked her better when she was relaxed and peaceful, or when she was heated, passionate, her cheeks red and her eyes burning. 'You have to tell them,' he said eventually.

Silence for a few moments. 'No, I don't. Snow won't rest until she finds a cure for me, and we're having enough trouble getting to Henry as it is. My grandson is the priority. Once we find him, then... maybe.'

'And if you don't make it until then?' Killian looked up at David, who reluctantly met his gaze.

'Then you'll have to explain to them why I didn't. Snow will be angry with me, but you'll need to tell her how much I love her. And Emma...' David's eyes fell to Emma, lying comfortably unaware against Killian's chest. 'Tell Emma that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we had to send her away, that she grew up so lonely. I'd give anything to change that.'

He thought he could see David's eyes start to glisten, but pretended not to notice. 'There's still time to tell her that.'

After a while David looked back up at Killian, his expression thoughtful. 'Has anyone actually told you thank you for bringing us here?'

Killian chuckled but quietened himself quickly when Emma stirred slightly. He waited until she resettled before answering. 'Actually, no.'

'We know it couldn't have been an easy decision to come back here. We do appreciate it. Emma appreciates it.'

Killian frowned at him. 'Do you know her mind?'

David's lips twitched into a half smile. 'No. I doubt she would confide in me, or even Snow. But she knows as well as I do that we wouldn't be here without the bean that you brought back to us, or your ship. Just give her some time.'

Looking down at Emma, he let his arm tighten a little further, and she stirred again, moving her arm to hold his around her, her hand closing over his. He smiled, partially because of the movement and the closeness that it caused, but also knowing how angry she'd be at herself - and at him, typically - when she woke. 'Time for what?' he asked quietly.

'To understand what she felt for Neal.' At the mention of Baelfire's alias, Killian felt his heart sink a little. He'd have given anything to make that relationship right, for Milah's sake and for theirs, and now he'd never have the chance. 'They had a complicated past. I think she cared for him, but some of the things that he put her through. And time to find Henry. She's not letting herself think on anything else until she finds him.'

'Rightly so,' he agreed, nodding. But once he was found...

David cleared his throat, and Killian returned his eyes to him. David wasn't looking at him, but rather at the low fire between them. 'You need to help her through it if we fail.'

'We won't fail,' he said quickly, automatically.

David sighed. 'You know Pan better than any of us. There's a chance that it's already too late, isn't there?'

Killian hesitated. 'Aye, there's a chance. A large one. But while we have hope, there's always a chance that we'll get the lad back. And I have hope.'

Nodding slowly, David looked down at Snow, then back to Killian. 'Will you promise me that you'll protect them if I don't make it?' He swallowed visibly. '_When_ I don't make it.'

The prince's hesitance spoke of caution, but the words themselves were a reach for trust. Killian held his gaze for a long moment, then looked down at Emma, sleeping so peacefully in his arms.

'I promise.'

**AN: I just really like the idea of David opening up and trusting Killian, okay? Especially since he's the only one who knows about the dreamshade. And I originally didn't think that David would ever accept someone like Killian for his little girl, but with their epic bromance developing every episode and Killian working so hard for Emma, I have a feeling that he's going to win him over.**


End file.
